Red-And-White Roses
by rasyalleva
Summary: Terlalu banyak hari untuk diperingati. Terlalu perih luka untuk ditanggung sendiri.
1. hari apa hari ini?

_Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya._

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 _ **hari apa hari ini?**_

"Ludwig."

"Hm." Yang dipanggil bahkan tidak perlu mengangkat kepala dari buku bacaan untuk mengesahkan eksistensi Feliciano. "Apa." Kata yang digunakan untuk menyambung reaksi sebelumnya bahkan tak diakhiri dengan tanda baca yang benar.

"Lupa hari ini hari apa?"

Ludwig mengerutkan kening. Ia mengangkat kepala, menatap lawan bicara yang duduk di seberangnya, mengamati matanya lekat-lekat. Tak pernah Ludwig serius melingkari tanggalan di kalender (memangnya perlu, ya?) karena yang ia tahu hanyalah bangun di pagi hari, mengamati orang-orang datang dan pergi (hidup dan mati), lalu melakukan rutinitas yang entah akan ia sesali atau tidak, tapi toh kata esok selalu datang lagi. Memangnya hari ini hari apa?

Di sebelahnya, Kiku berdeham, sedikit canggung. Ludwig jelas mendengarnya, tapi sekadar dehaman saja bukan berarti otaknya sepintar itu untuk bisa menafsirkannya menjadi jawaban, 'kan?

"Aku saja tahu," Wang Yao malah memanas-manasi, membuatnya dapat hadiah pelototan dari Ludwig.

"Senin." Di sebelah Feliciano, Arthur menyahut, membalikkan buku bacaannya.

Francis yang duduk di sebelah Arthur memutar bola mata. "Jelas _semua tahu itu_ , Arthie," ia mengatakannya setengah mendesis karena ia sendiri tak mengharapkan balasan dari celetukan barusan. Ia sekadar berkata saja, _apa pun,_ agar semua setidaknya tahu ia di sini, ia menyimak, ia ada.

Mereka memang sedang berkumpul untuk pertemuan rutin, tapi karena Alfred belum datang, jadi, _dengan sangat terpaksanya_ , perkumpulan ini belum bisa dimulai juga. Akhirnya melalui komunikasi non-verbal, mereka sepakat untuk menunggu sambil membaca. Kebanyakan tidak seperti Arthur dan Ludwig yang memang membawa buku bacaan, sehingga yang lain hanya setengah-setengah menyambar surat kabar lama di loker meja dan membentangkannya tanpa niat.

"Bukan, maksudku, yang berkaitan dengan _perayaan_." Feliciano bersikeras.

"Aku lupa," Ludwig menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baru kemarin aku menemani para ilmuwanku untuk mengenang meninggalnya fisikawan peraih Penghargaan Nobel, dan kemarin lusanya kamu mengingatkanku soal Aliansi Tiga dengan Roderich dan Elizabeta. Hari ini apa?"

Arthur terusik dengan pembicaraan itu. "Tunggu," selanya tiba-tiba, "seharusnya tanggal meninggalnya James Franck bertepatan dengan meninggalnya Henry VI, dan kalau kemarin adalah hari itu, berarti hari ini adalah hari …?"

"Penandatanganan Pakta Baja, astaga, Ludwig!" Feliciano mengacak kepalanya, ia melipat kembali surat kabar di tangan. "Pakta Persahabatan dan Aliansi kita!"

"Untukmu kebanyakan Arthur," Francis menepuk sebelah pundak kanan Arthur yang masih dalam jangkauan tangannya, sebagai satu-satunya yang cepat sadar bahwa kalimat Feliciano yang memotong pertanyaan Arthur barusan benar-benar tidak nyambung, "kamu tak perlu berusaha mengingatnya—"

"Oh," Ludwig seketika menyesal telah melupakannya, sekelebat rasa bersalah menyelimuti tapi ia tak tahu berbuat apa. Diliriknya Kiku yang setelah dehaman beberapa saat yang lalu mulai berlagak tidak ada di tempat itu. "Aku lupa."

Suara yang menyambung kemudian, yang membuat seisi ruangan hening seketika, adalah derit kursi Arthur yang berbunyi karena gesekan mundur antara kaki kursi dengan lantai. Arthur berdiri tiba-tiba, buku bacaan segera ia tutup dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas selempang cokelat yang ia kenakan.

"Aku lupa," mengulang perkataan Ludwig, hanya saja Arthur mengucapkannya seolah setelah habis berlari dua belas putaran mengelilingi padang rumput tanpa berhenti. Napasnya memburu. "Aku lupa."

"Lupa apa?"

Susah-payah, Arthur seperti berusaha mencari celah untuk bisa mengeluarkan serentetan kata dengan tenang, di sela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Ada yang harus kulakukan."

Kali ini tak ada yang berani bertanya lebih lanjut, sekalipun mereka belum mendapat kejelasan juga akan hal itu. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan (karena memang tidak ada yang merasa _berhak_ memberinya persetujuan) Arthur berjalan menuju pintu besar satu-satunya di ruangan.

"Kalau hal kayak begini saja kamu ingat …," Francis menyeletuk, "apalagi kalau peringatan yang _besok,_ ya?"

"…"

Arthur menghentikan langkah.

Berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan. Lalu memutar badan beberapa derajat, hanya sepertiga wajahnya saja yang terlihat dan sisanya tertutup bayangan—tapi Francis terlalu tahu bahwa pandangan kedua mata itu ditujukan untuknya. Lama ... mungkin sekitar enam hitungan, sebelum Arthur kembali menghadap depan, membuka pintu, dan menutupnya tanpa suara.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Alfred di luar, "Arth, hai! Mmm, dan kamu mau ke …?" tapi percakapan di antara mereka tidak kentara terdengar, toh selain itu semua yang di dalam ruangan sudah serempak menoleh ke arah Francis, meminta penjelasan.

"Hari ini dimulainya Perang Mawar," Francis mengatakannya sambil mengerlingkan mata, dengan gaya bicara yang biasa. "Kalian tahulah ceritanya. Perang antarkeluarga. Arthur biasanya membeli bunga mawar untuk lalu diberikan padaku besoknya."

Pintu terbuka, hanya Alfred sendiri yang masuk. Semua kepala tertoleh padanya, namun pemuda itu hanya menatap Francis. "Memangnya besok ada peringatan apa?"

"Oh, jadi kamu menguping _sejak kapan_?" untuk kali pertama Ivan angkat suara.

Alfred mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan nada bicara Ivan yang berakhir dengan tandas. "Sejak Feliciano memanggil Ludwig barangkali." Kenyataannya, ia memang sudah sejak lama berada di luar. Tangannya baru hendak menggapai pegangan pintu saat mendengar percakapan terjalin di dalam ruangan yang dimulai oleh Feliciano. Rasanya sayang kalau ia merusak atmosfer dengan masuk tiba-tiba, jadi dibiarkannya saja dirinya menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

"Jadi, mawar merah yang selalu kaubawa ke mana-mana itu dari Arthur?" Ludwig memastikan.

" _Exacte_!" Francis menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tapi, bunga mawar merah itu tanda … ci-ci-cinta," Kiku susah-payah ikut menyambung. Berusaha bersikap tenang di luar seperti penampilannya biasa, namun sebenarnya tubuhnya di dalam sudah disko hebat. Maksudnya apa, pemuda memberi bunga pada seseorang yang kebetulan _pemuda juga_ ; mawar merah pula? _Sesama laki-laki_?

Francis menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nyaris," ia bertopang dagu. "Yang kubawa ke mana-mana memang selalu bunga mawar yang merah. Tapi Arthur selalu memberiku dua bunga; mawar merah dan mawar putih. Dan dalam bahasa bunga, artinya jadi lain sama sekali."

Mulut Kiku membulat. "Permintaan maaf." Ia ahlinya dalam hal seperti ini, omong-omong.

Francis menjentikkan jarinya lagi. " _Correct_."

"Atas dasar?" Alfred masih belum beranjak, percakapan yang terlempar ke sana kemari membuatnya terpaku berdiri di ambang pintu. Setengah perasaannya sudah menebak ke arah kisah tragis Joan of Arc, tapi kalau tak salah, bukannya meninggalnya si Gadis Orleans itu tanggal 30 Mei, ya?

"Maju beberapa hari, Al," seolah bisa membaca pikiran Alfred, Francis mengulum senyum. "Saat ditangkapnya Jeanne oleh tangan-tangan Inggris."

* * *

[1] Yang dimaksud Ludwig adalah James Franck, fisikawan asal Jerman peraih Penghargaan Nobel bidang Fisika yang meninggal pada 21 Mei 1964.  
[2] Aliansi Tiga, atau _Triple Alliance_ , dibentuk pada 20 Mei 1882 antara Kekaisaran Jerman, Austria-Hongaria, dan Italia.  
[3] Pakta Baja, atau _Pact of Steel_ , aliansi militer dan politik antara Kerajaan Italia dan Jerman yang ditandatangani pada 22 Mei 1939 oleh Fasis Italia dan Jerman Nazi.  
[4] Perang Mawar, atau _the Wars of the Roses_ , perang saudara memperebutkan tahta Inggris selama tiga puluh tahun yang dimulai pada 22 Mei 1455.  
[5] Joan of Arc tertangkap pasukan Burgundi yang bersekutu dengan Inggris saat ke Compiègne pada 23 Mei 1430.


	2. luka yang kautanggung

_Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya._

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 _ **luka yang kautanggung**_

Arthur duduk, kedua tangan terlipat, kepalanya lurus-lurus menatap dua buah bunga mawar dalam vas bunga di atas meja. Mawar merah dan mawar putih, memperingati dimulainya Perang Mawar yang dimulai lebih dari lima setengah abad lalu. Sudah lama. Tapi lukanya masih ada, dan akan selalu demikian.

Dibenamkannya kepala.

"Rasanya mau mati saja."

Arthur mendongak.

Mengangkat alis.

"Al." Ia menyahut, reaksinya datar terhadap lawan bicara berkacamata yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk dengan pose yang sama—tangan terlipat—di hadapannya. Berusaha tidak terlihat terkejut karena Alfred bisa dengan tepat menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat membenamkan kepala tadi. "Kok di sini?"

"Kuminta Ivan yang menjelaskan detail konten pertemuannya hari ini."

"Tumben menggantungkan jalannya pertemuan padanya."

"Iya."

Arthur yang semula membuang muka ke luar jendela kini menatapnya, mengerutkan kening. Jarang sekali Alfred menjelma menjadi pemuda yang begitu penurut dan mengiyakan apa yang ia katakan, setiap kali saling melemparkan kalimat apa pun bersahut-sahutan. Tapi Arthur tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu, karena dilihatnya Alfred sibuk memandangi dua mawar merah dan putih di dalam vas.

"Kenapa merah dan putih?" Alfred coba bertanya dengan tenang.

"Karena memang itulah jalannya Perang Mawar," Arthur menjawab dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Arth, kautahu kalau aku nggak tahu apa-apa soal ini," pemuda di hadapannya membenarkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja, menghela napas, "kalau Francis pasti lebih tahu, ya?"

Arthur menatap pemuda itu sebentar, sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepala, agak tidak berselera dengan konversasi yang berjalan di antara mereka. "Begitulah. Perang Mawar ini adalah akibat dari Perang Seratus Tahun, soalnya."

Ada gumaman, "Oh, pantas," yang tak begitu jelas keluar dari mulut Alfred.

Lalu jeda sejenak.

"Omong-omong," Arthur sengaja membelokkan percakapan, "bagaimana kamu bisa ada di sini? Aku sengaja memilih kafe yang jauh dari tempat pertemuan rutin."

"Tapi ini kafe _terdekat_ yang memfokuskan teh sebagai minuman utamanya."

Uh-oh; skakmat. Mulut Arthur membuka, tapi tak ada satu kata keluar.

"Jadi," Alfred coba mencairkan suasana dengan terus berbicara. "Bagaimana kurang-lebih jalannya Perang Mawar itu? Maksudku, kenapa mawar merah dan putih, yang secara kebetulan punya arti 'permintaan maaf' dan bisa kauberikan untuk Francis keesokan harinya?"

Arthur seketika mendelik. Ekspresinya terang-terangan tak terima bagaimana pemuda ini bisa sampai mengetahui. Oh, oke, benar juga, pasti bocah kesenangan itu yang pamer ke penjuru dunia. Ia mengubah posisi tangannya yang semula terlipat menjadi bertopang dagu, membuang muka, kesal. "Sebenarnya aku nggak berpikir kalau itu ada kaitannya. Kebetulan aku punya mawar merah dan putih, dan kebetulan artinya itu. Sayang saja kalau dibuang."

Alfred mengulum senyum. Entah mengapa sikap Arthur yang tetap keras kepala mengelak sekalipun sudah tertangkap mata benar-benar menyenangkan baginya. "Oke, kamu bisa bilang itu kebetulan saja artinya kamu meminta maaf, tapi kamu nggak memberikan barang yang _sama_ padaku—"

"Nggak ada peringatan apa-apa yang khusus untukmu besok—"

"19 April maksudku."

"..."

Melihat perubahan air muka Arthur yang mengeras, dan kedua tangannya yang langsung terkepal, Alfred sadar bahwa ia salah bicara. "Maksudku, maaf. Dengar, Arth, aku ..."

"Aku _minta maaf_? Al, kamu bahkan yang _memulai tembakan pertama_!"

"Iya, _iya,_ ssst," Alfred mendesis; mengisyaratkan pada Arthur untuk memelankan volume suara. Percuma juga peringatannya karena Arthur memang tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan kalimat lebih lagi. Usai meneriakkannya, pemuda itu terdiam bagai batu. Alfred mengatur napas.

Ia memandang.

Pemuda di hadapannya ini, tanpa ia bisa ketahui secara harfiah, barangkali memanggul beban seberat Bumi di pundaknya. Barangkali menanggung luka sebesar ledakan matahari di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi Arthur tak pernah benar-benar membiarkan siapa pun tahu—Alfred berani jamin bahwa sekalipun ia selalu membuntuti Arthur dan berusaha memahami pemuda ini, ia tak dibiarkan masuk menyelami masa lalunya barang sekali pun. (Hei, ia bahkan lupa semua masa kecilnya!)

"Perang antarkeluarga."

Alfred terkejut, mendapati suara Arthur yang berikutnya ia dengar alih-alih suaranya sendiri yang masih menunggu hasil dari otak terkait penentuan topik pembicaraan yang baru. "Ya?" ia buru-buru menyahut.

Jemari Arthur bergerak maju, memegang tangkai bunga mawar merah. "Yang ini Keluarga Lancaster," kemudian berpindah pada tangkai bunga mawar putih, "dan Keluarga York. Kerajaan Plantagelet. Perebutan tahta Inggris. Dinamakan Perang Mawar karena masing-masing keluarga itu bersimbol mawar."

Arthur masih melanjutkan, bagaimana perang itu dimulai, bagian-bagian pentingnya, apa latar belakangnya, dan sebagainya. Sekalipun ia sudah lupa, tapi Alfred masih bisa sayup-sayup merasakan bahwa cara penyampaian Arthur persis—mungkin sebelas-dua belas—dengan gaya pemuda itu menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur saat ia kecil dulu.

Diam-diam, dan sejujurnya ia sering melaluinya, perasaan bersalah menghantui Alfred. Ia hanya _sangat salah_ pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Entah luka yang tak terhitung banyaknya (walaupun oke, ada juga kesalahan Arthur yang menyebabkan ia terbesit pikiran untuk menjadi independen, tapi sekali lagi; ia yang _memulai_ tembakan pertama, 'kan), entah _lupa_ yang barangkali tersimpan jutaan memori di sana.

Setengah menyimak setengah tidak, Alfred terdiam.

 _Terlalu banyak luka yang kautanggung, Arth_.

Menjalin kontak, mau baik maupun buruk tapi yang terpenting adalah _berbekas_ —hampir di semua negara. Perang. Revolusi. Konflik luar negeri dengan Francis atau dengan _nya_ , atau bahkan konflik dengan diri sendiri. Hanya sekilas yang Alfred tahu, dan Alfred bisa jadi perlu menghabiskan waktu selamanya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan bertanya; tentang kehidupan Arthur, mulai dari keinginan menghilangkan rasa sepi, sampai pada puncaknya seramai apa pun sekeliling tetap seolah sendiri.

Entah di mana dirinya saat itu.

* * *

[1] Perang Revolusi Amerika, antara Amerika dengan Britania Raya, dimulai pada 19 April 1775.

.

.

 **a/n**

IYA YANG MULAI NEMBAK DI _REVOLUTIONARY WAR_ ITU AMERIKA ;v; /gafokus

 _by the way_ saya pengen banget bisa menaklukkan _revolutionary war_ dan _war of 1812_ soalnya saya tertarik sama peranan kanada di sana … tapi tapi TAPI saya selalu nggak tuntas :"") entah kenapa kisah inggris-amerika itu emang bikin saya berasa lagi ngupas bawang ;;v;; /gafokus(2)


	3. torehan luka kiasan

_Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya._

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 _ **torehan luka kiasan**_

 _Tok tok tok_.

Francis sudah mendengar ketukan di pintu, tetapi ia menunggu sampai ketukan itu terdengar lagi baru mulai beranjak membukakannya. Hari masih pagi, tapi Francis juga sudah bisa menebak siapa tamu yang datang sepagi ini; Arthur. Francis mengangkat alis, berlagak terkejut. "Oh, haaai, pagi, Arthie!"

Arthur memutar bola mata melihat reaksi itu. "Kamu _sudah tahu_ kalau ini aku."

Senyum Francis terulas begitu melihat dua buah bunga mawar beda warna di tangan Arthur, dan senyum itu terkembang lebih lagi begitu melihat pemuda di hadapannya masih membawa atmosfer canggung—tidak ada bedanya dari setahun lalu, maupun tahun-tahun lalu. Tetap dengan pembawaan kikuk, antara terpaksa dan tidak mau.

"Terkait hari ini, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu," tangan Arthur yang menggenggam dua bunga mawar terulur, tapi pemuda itu bahkan tidak memandangnya.

Francis mengangkat bahu, mengangkat alis, menerimanya. "Aku tahu." Ia membukakan pintu lebih lebar lagi, agar Arthur bisa memasuki ruangan. Tanpa diperintah pun, Francis tahu Arthur mengikuti dirinya yang berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di salah satu sisi sofa.

Arthur memilih untuk duduk di sofa sisi lainnya.

Lalu jeda sebentar.

"Jadi ...," senyum bermain-main di wajah Francis, "artinya permintaan maaf, nih?"

"Nggak juga," tangkis Arthur seketika, "kebetulan, dan seperti yang kamu tahu, kemarin aku mengenang dimulainya Perang Mawar di mana mawar merah dan putih menjadi simbol keluarga yang berperang. Jadi, begitulah, _oke_? Aku memberikannya hanya karena sayang kalau kubuang."

Francis mengangguk-anggukan kepala, tak lupa masih dengan senyum meledek terpasang di wajah, seperti sudah tahu bahwa Arthur akan mencerocos tak keruan apabila disenggol sedikit saja. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap Arthur. "Mau minum, barangkali?"

"Nggak."

Ada tawa kecil tersembur keluar. Masih kaku, seperti biasa. Francis memandangi dua buah mawar di tangannya. Sekejap saja terlintas di benaknya bagaimana Jeanne ditangkap oleh pasukan Burgundi. Ada jeritan, ada perlawanan ... tapi yang ia ingat jelas adalah sekeliling ribut-ribut, ada pihak mencoba merebut dan di sinilah ia, bersama pihak di seberang; yang berusaha mengambil kembali apa yang barusan terenggut.

Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa panik di dalam, namun di luar ia benar-benar mati kutu bagai terpaku. Jauh di depannya Jeanne diambil paksa, dan dengan segala kegilaan yang ada di sekitarnya maupun yang sedang melandanya, mata mereka _sempat_ bertemu.

Sebentar sekali.

Arti mata Jeanne saat itu (ah, Francis tak sempat melihat senyumnya apabila gadisnya benar tersenyum saat itu), begitu sederhana untuk dimengerti, " _Aku akan mati_."

Di tengah-tengah itu semua, begitu pandangan Jeanne sudah dipaksa untuk membelakangi pihaknya yang masih berusaha mengambil alih … Francis melihat Arthur. Sangat disayangkan bahwa pandangan mereka bertemu lebih lama dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan Jeanne; bahkan rasanya kelewat lama karena ia sampai bisa menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Pakaian Arthur begitu kumal, sama seperti dirinya. Badannya menanggung penuh luka, sama seperti dirinya pula. Tak ada makna yang keluar sama sekali dari sorot mata itu, sampai akhirnya Arthur yang lebih dahulu memalingkan muka.

Setelah itu _sudah_. Perlawanan dari pihaknya sia-sia saja. Jeanne ditangkap, dibawa oleh mereka, dan Francis pun tahu ke mana alur akan mengalir setelah ini semua; ia akan dipindahkan ke tangan Inggris, diadili, dijatuhi tuduhan sedemikian rupa, yang bagaimana pun caranya akan mengarah pada hukuman mati. Tentu saja.

Sesederhana itu.

Dua mawar di tangan Francis berubah mengabur.

Hari ini tepat seminggu sebelum raga Jeanne dibakar hidup-hidup di depan matanya. Ia ada, ia datang, ia melihat, hanya untuk memantulkan kedua mata gadis itu karena ia terus— _dan terus_ —menatap balik selama api membakar habis tubuhnya. Francis tak dapat memalingkan muka barang sedetik pun, tapi tak sanggup melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikannya juga.

Ia tak punya kuasa. Dan pada saat-saat terakhir, Jeanne tersenyum ke arahnya, senyumnya yang tersungging seolah menyambung apa arti pandangan mata yang ia lemparkan sebelumnya, " _Tuh, 'kan_."

Begitu raganya habis tak bersisa, pihak-pihak yang ada di seberang; yang menonton kejadian itu dari sisi lainnya, mulai tampak. Tapi tak ada perlawanan, perlahan-lahan orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berbalik dan kembali. Francis masih terdiam di sana, memandang lurus-lurus.

Ada Arthur yang turut menyaksikan juga.

Pandangan mata mereka sama lamanya dengan yang kali terakhir, dan tanpa makna yang sama pula; namun Francis yang memutuskan untuk berpaling lebih dulu.

"Mmm. Halo?"

"Aku masih di sini." Francis refleks menyahut.

"Memang; tapi tadi seolah-olah kamu _tidak._ "

Francis mengangkat kepala, melihat Arthur memandanginya ragu-ragu. Dihelanya napas. Butuh bertahun-tahun baginya untuk melalui hari itu, tapi toh pada akhirnya, ia bisa melangkah maju. Dipantulkannya sorot mata Arthur, sudah lebih banyak berubah dari apa yang ia ingat saat di lokasi pembakaran Jeanne hidup-hidup itu.

Saat itu, pakaian kumal dan luka di sekujur tubuh mereka memang sama, tapi Francis tak yakin bisa mengimbangi Arthur dalam hal luka secara _kiasan_. Francis sepenuhnya menghajar Arthur terang-terangan ketika membantu Alfred memenangkan Perang Revolusi, dan di sana pun ada Willem dan Antonio ikut serta; walaupun Francis saat itu tak yakin apakah mereka serius ingin membantu Alfred atau _mempunyai alasan terselubung_ sepertinya—membayar urusan dengan Arthur.

(Kelihatannya, sih, yang kedua.)

Francis berani yakin bahwa saat itu ia pun intinya melakukan hal yang sama; menggoreskan luka. Luka yang begitu perih, yang mungkin hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak torehan luka kiasan lainnya.

"Apa lagi?"

Arthur mengerutkan kening. "Apanya?"

Francis mengangkat bahu, ia meletakkan kedua mawar di atas meja, lalu menyandarkan punggung. "Apa lagi peringatan yang harus kaurayakan? Selain menangkap Jeanne."

"Oh," Arthur memalingkan muka—dan sekelebat, Francis merasa bahwa mungkin, _mungkin_ , Arthur juga belum bisa melupakan Jeanne sama sepertinya, karena begitulah cara Arthur lari dari hal yang tak bisa ia hindari; memalingkan muka. Tapi Francis tak tahu, dan tak pernah punya nyali untuk bertanya, mengapa _dan dalam hal apa_ pemuda itu mengenang Jeanne.

* * *

[1] Pada Perang Revolusi antara Inggris dengan Amerika, Amerika dibantu oleh Perancis, Spanyol, serta Belanda.


	4. terlalu banyak

_Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya._

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 ** _terlalu banyak_**

"Digantungnya Kapten Kidd."

"Kapten Kidd?"

"William Kidd. Aku ragu kamu tahu," ada kesinisan di sana, namun tak berlangsung lama—dan Francis toh tak tersinggung-tersinggung amat, "bajak laut abad keenam belas. Kamu barangkali sudah lupa, tapi dia menjarah kapal-kapal Prancis juga, selain Portugal dan Spanyol."

"Kamu melihatnya?"

Arthur mengerutkan kening dengan pertanyaan yang—Francis terlambat sadar—sedikit kurang ajar itu. Tentu saja ia melihatnya. Ia bahkan beberapa kali ikut berlayar bersamanya, sang perompak yang paling terkenal sepanjang sejarah; menyusuri Amerika Utara, Karibia, Samudera Hindia. Tapi Arthur memutuskan untuk menjawabnya saja, "Aku di sana."

"Tentu kamu di sana," Francis berusaha memulihkan situasi karena ia salah bicara. "Kenapa dia digantung kalau dia membajak kapal-kapal musuh Inggris?"

"Oh, kau belum pernah merasakan puncak kesenangan seorang bajak laut," Arthur menyahut dengan enteng, dan apabila kalimat itu sindiran maka Francis tidak tersinggung dengan itu, karena entah kenapa ada sisi dirinya yang merasa senang tiba-tiba melihat raut muka Arthur menjadi lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya, "yang disebut adil dari cara bermain para perompak adalah penjarahan kapal yang datang di laut terbuka. Pada akhirnya Kidd menyingkirkan rasa enggannya menyerang kapal Inggris."

Pandangan Francis jatuh pada kedua tangan Arthur yang terkepal; kontras dengan nada bicaranya, sehingga Francis memutuskan untuk menyesuaikan suasana. "Pada akhirnya ... dia digantung?"

"Dua kali."

Seketika Francis mendongak. "Hah?"

"Penggantungan yang pertama gagal. Talinya putus, tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah _dan masih hidup_ ," tangan Arthur terkepal semakin erat, begitu erat hingga Francis dapat melihat ujung jemarinya berubah putih dan rasanya kuku-kuku yang menancap di telapak tangan bisa sampai menyisakan bekas. "Tali baru disiapkan dan jadilah dia digantung dua kali."

Francis membayangkan kejadian itu. Baiklah apabila Kapten Kidd yang diceritakan Arthur memang pernah membajak kapal-kapal Prancis juga, tapi itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa dia lupa. Lagipula barangkali kapal yang dirompak tak begitu banyak juga. Abad keenam belas ia masih dalam status berperang dengan Arthur, dan ia tak segila itu mengirim kapal-kapalnya _untuk cari mati_ dengan mengganggu jalur lintas pengiriman Inggris.

Pastilah Kapten Kidd sedikit-banyak mirip dengan Arthur, itu yang dipikirkan Francis.

Tabiatnya yang semena-mena, yang menganggap laut bagaikan sumber uang sekaligus _rumahnya_. Barangkali Arthur yang paling memahami bagaimana bajak laut itu bisa lupa diri dari mana ia berasal dan justru mengambil keuntungan dari kapal-kapal negaranya sendiri; Arthur tentu tak mungkin setuju dan secara bulat ada di pihaknya, namun tentu ia bisa mengerti perasaan itu. Bagaimana rasanya berkuasa atas segalanya.

"Kamu pasti mengaguminya."

Arthur mendelik, tapi ia membenarkan hal itu—dan jarang sekali bagi Francis untuk melihat Arthur mengakui pernyataan yang ia lontarkan, "Dia ditakuti oleh kapten-kapten lainnya sesampai di Samudera Hindia. Aku bangga padanya."

Francis tahu perasaan itu; pada Jeanne. Rasa bangga, rasa kagum, rasa ingin melindungi—semua campur-aduk jadi satu hingga itu menyakitkannya sangat, apabila mengingat akhir untuk Jeanne begitu tragis, sehingga Francis hati-hati memandang Arthur. "Bagaimana akhir untuknya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang memelan. Tahu bahwa pertanyaannya tepat sasaran.

Arthur memandangnya. Senyuman pahit yang tipis terulas. "Kautahu juga, ya, kalau ceritanya belum berakhir dengan sekadar digantung."

 _Sekadar digantung_. Francis merinding, namun ia membalas dengan senyuman masam yang setimpal.

Apabila Arthur juga tak bisa melupakan Jeanne yang dibakar dan selalu terhantui oleh hari itu, kemudian selang tiga ratus tahun kemudian menyaksikan pembunuhan hidup-hidup yang sama kejamnya—digantung dan talinya putus dan digantung lagi; _astaga_ —membuat Francis tak habis pikir bagaimana Arthur bisa tampak baik-baik saja melewati itu semua.

Di tanggal ini, ada dua orang yang pemuda itu saksikan matinya secara langsung—seketika Francis diam-diam bergidik memikirkan betapa mengerikannya apabila ia yang dipaksa menjalani posisi itu.

"Tubuhnya digantung selama tiga tahun," Arthur tetap melanjutkan sekalipun melihat Francis ternganga dan perlu untuk setidaknya menunjukkan reaksi terkejut, "sebagai ancaman untuk orang-orang yang terpikir buat mengikuti jejaknya."

"..."

Mungkin saat itu ia sedang sibuk memikirkan apa strategi untuk bisa memenangkan perang, tanpa sempat terlintas di pikirannya bahwa di Inggris sana sedang ada kejadian seperti itu. Bagaimana Arthur setiap pagi menyusuri jalan dan berhenti, memandangi mayat Kidd yang digantung berayun-ayun, dan tetap di sana barangkali berjam-jam kemudian. Dan itu dilakukannya tiga tahun.

"Oh, kapalnya lebih parah lagi," lanjut Arthur, "dibiarkan di pelabuhan Ile Sainte Marie sampai membusuk. Dilupakan sampai ratusan tahun, didiamkan sedemikian rupa sampai bisa terlihat oleh kapal-kapal yang lewat."

Francis kehilangan kata-kata.

 _Itu terlalu banyak, Arthur._

* * *

[1] William Kidd adalah tokoh bajak laut terkenal kelahiran Skotlandia; namun dihukum gantung pada 23 Mei 1701 di London karena pembunuhan dan pembajakan.

.

.

 **a/n**

mmm pernahkah kalian terlalu suka sama satu karakter; saking sukanya kalian rela karakter itu dipasangin sama siapa pun? ;v; berlaku juga untuk saya dan arth ;v; berilah saya kisah sejarah di antara inggris dan apa pun; dan dijamin saya langsung ngeship :") (asal canon bakal saya lahap lol orz) (yang masih ubek-ubek buku sejarah biar bisa bikin uknes)


	5. jangan maafkan

_Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya._

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 ** _jangan maafkan_**

Francis bertanya-tanya apakah Arthur bisa melewati setiap malam dengan tidur nyenyak; karena rasa-rasanya tidak. Dengan luka sebanyak itu, setiap hari.

"Tapi itu masalahku," Arthur mengangkat bahu, "kalau pun aku nggak bisa melaluinya, toh, hanya aku sendiri yang menanggung. Lagipula, ini hari yang berat juga untukmu."

Francis menarik napas. "Arthur." Dipanggilnya lawan bicara dengan intonasi yang dalam, sengaja ia memanggil Arthur dengan nama panggilan yang benar untuk menunjukkan bahwa inilah caranya agar Arthur tahu bahwa ia serius dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Aku _sudah_ memaafkanmu."

Sungguh.

Francis sudah merelakan.

Ia mulai memikirkan itu sejak menandatangani perjanjian usai berakhirnya Perang Revolusi Amerika; karena bagaimana mungkin ia belum bisa memaafkan apabila yang menyelimutinya adalah rasa bersalah alih-alih kepuasan balas dendam? Atau bagaimana ia justru tertegun melihat pembawaan Arthur yang berusaha selalu menghindari topik itu karena berpikir bahwa ia masih merasa tak nyaman?

Rahang Arthur mengeras. "Aku nggak mau itu."

Francis tak menyangka akan mendapat balasan sedemikian rupa. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sangsi, merasa salah dengar.

"Aku nggak mau kamu memaafkanku."

"Hah?" Francis menegakkan tubuhnya. "Arthie—"

" _Jangan_." Arthur membuang muka, dan Francis seketika terdiam, tahu apa arti gerakan itu. "Aku nggak mau itu. Aku nggak mau kamu mengatakan itu."

"Tapi—"

"Ini bukan luka yang bisa dimaafkan." Ia mengembalikan pandangannya lagi, tapi alih-alih menatap balik Francis yang memandangnya antara rasa bingung dan terkejut, ia justru menunduk, memusatkan perhatian ke arah dua bunga mawar yang tergeletak di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka berdua. "Aku akan setiap tahun memberimu dua bunga itu. Tapi terima sajalah secara sepihak."

 _Sepihak_.

"Katakanlah aku minta maaf padamu," Arthur mengatakan itu dengan cara aneh; seolah-olah gigi-giginya bagian atas dan bawah saling menempel, "tapi aku nggak butuh kaumaafkan."

"…"

Ada jeda lama karena Francis butuh waktu untuk memahami setiap kata yang Arthur ucapkan. Reaksi pertama yang berteriak dalam dirinya adalah: apa-apaan itu _maksudnya_? Francis tak pernah mengira bahwa itulah yang Arthur pikirkan tentang kejadian ditangkapnya Jeanne ini, bahwa Arthur tidak ingin ia memaafkannya.

Ini benar-benar lain dari apa yang selama ini ia sangka.

Arthur mendiamkan Francis yang masih berusaha memaknai perkataannya. Ia sendiri bisa saja sebenarnya kalau disuruh untuk menjelaskan, tapi Arthur tak mau terang-terangan menceritakan apa pun tentang dirinya. Betapa ia takut akan suatu kata terkutuk yaitu _lupa_. Arthur takut untuk melupakan, dan memaafkan identik dengan melupakan.

Saat Arthur tahu bahwa Alfred lupa bagaimana masa lalunya, ada bagian dari dirinya ingin Alfred pada suatu hari bisa mengingatnya lagi. Atau ketika Arthur mengungkit tentang Kapten Kidd dan menyeletuk bahwa Francis tidak ingat tentang itu, sebenarnya ada bagian dari dirinya yang ingin Francis menyangkal dan mengonfirmasi bahwa ia masih ingat.

Arthur tak pernah, sekalipun tak pernah, lupa. Baginya, lupa adalah alasan tak termaafkan karena membuat lawan bicara dipaksa untuk memaklumi secara sepihak, sementara yang lupa akan _secara sederhana lupa_ dan menyelesaikan konversasi yang terjalin di antara mereka tanpa merasa kehilangan apa-apa.

Terlalu banyak kisah sejarah yang dilupakan karena orang-orang berdalih mereka sudah memaafkan.

"Mungkin aku sebaiknya pulang," Arthur angkat suara tiba-tiba. "Matahari sudah mulai naik."

Francis mengangkat kepala. Ia mengulum senyum, masih tidak mau berpindah dari topik sebelumnya. "Biasanya orang akan menolak permintaan maaf seseorang. Kautahu, seperti kalimat klise di kisah roman picisan yang dikatakan orang yang terlalu patah hati, 'Aku tidak butuh maafmu,' seperti itulah," Francis beranjak, "tapi kamu malah menolak untuk _dimaafkan_."

Arthur mengikuti gerakan Francis, membuntuti hingga pemuda itu berjalan ke pintu masuk. "Karena ini bukan kisah roman picisan."

Francis membukakan pintu. "Atau roman."

Arthur menahan senyum. "Atau picisan."

.

 **kemarin mawar merah dan putih menjadi perlambangan dua negara yang bertikai.**

 **tapi menjelma menjadi simbol permintaan maaf hari ini.**

 **aku minta maaf padamu. maafkan aku. sungguh-sungguh, murni, dari hati.**

 **tapi aku tak butuh kamu menerima maafku; untuk hal ini, aku minta maaf lagi.**

.

.

 ** _tamat_**

* * *

 **a/n**

waktu saya bikin ini, saya nggak nyangka bakal jadi seperti ini (…)

awalnya pengin stop di chapter satu aja, tapi saya pengin lebih ceritain tentang perang mawar itu kayak gimana. alhasil banjir deh jumlah _words_ nya, sampai jadi gatel pengin ngasih fakta kalau tembakan pertama _revolutionary war_ itu dari amerika, lalu sampai nyeritain detailnya _joan of arc_ juga, trus sekalian aja gabungin sama tokoh legenda bajak laut kita, kapten william kidd ;v;

terima kasih sudah membaca! XD


End file.
